Birthday Blues
by Natalie98559
Summary: Deidara hates to celebrate his birthday, and when everyone throws him one it turns into a disaster. SasoDei


Birthday Blues

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEIDARA!!!" Everyone shouted as they walked into Deidara's dorm room at Akatsuki University, a private university for people with special abilities. It was Deidara's birthday and he specificly told everyone not to do anything for it. He never had a birthday party, nor did he want one, and no one knows why, but they didn't care... until today, his 20th birthday. It was supposed to be special because Sasori, the one he likes, had planned it, but it turned out different then they expected it to be.

It was just a normal day for everyone. Everything was how it was supposed to be, and everyone was normally together. Deidara had just gotten out of bed, and ran up to everyone else, obvious he didn't tell anyone that it was his birthday yet, but he was going to. "Hey, um... Today is..." Deidara studdered. "Today is my birthday, and I don't want anyone to have a party, or any of that crap, got it?" Deidara really ment it, he hates birthdays so much. Everyone just looked at eachother in suprise, then looked back at him and nodded. After everyone confirmed, he walked turned, and headed for class, knowing class would start by the time he got there.

In his first class - History - he was with Sasori, Hidan, and Itachi. Itachi sat by the window everyday, and stared out of it all the time. Hidan sat on the right side of Deidara, and Sasori sat on the left side. Itachi wanted to be away from everyone else, he always seemed to have a lot on his mind. Sasori looked at him for a minute, then noticed that Deidara was looking at him, too. "What..." Sasori whispered. "You were looking at me..." Deidara whispered back. Sasori smirked. "You know you were totally cheekin' me out" Sasori teased. Deidara blushed, he was right. "You were cheekin' me out, too" Deidara teased back. Sasori blushed. "So what if I was" "And so what if I was" They smiled.

After the day was over, Deidara headed back to his dorm, not knowing Sasori was following him. Deidara went into his room, set his bag down, and threw himself on his bed. Thankful he did not have a roommate. Deidara heard someone knocking on his door. "Go away" Deidara said just loud enough for Sasori to hear. "It's me, Sasori. Can I please come in?" Sasori asked nicely. Deidara blushed. 'Crap!' He thought as he got up, and opened the door. When he saw Sasori standing there his blush got deeper.

Sasori walked in, closed the door behind him, and looked around, this was his first time in Deidara's room. He sat on the bed, and Deidara sat next to him. "Why are you here?" Deidara asked, sounding angry. "Today's your birthday right, I want to know if it's ok if I throw you a party, even though you don't want one" Sasori said, looking to the floor. Deidara turned Sasori so they were facing each other. Sasori was still looking down. Deidara lifted his face, and kissed him there.

Sasori's eyes widened, then slowly closed as he kissed Deidara back. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss gasping for air. "I take it... this means... you feel... the same way" Sasori said between gasps. Deidara only nodded as a reply. Sasori looked Deidara in the eye that his hair didn't cover. He put his hands on Deidara's shoulder, laid him down on the bed, and got on top of him. He pulled Deidara into a kiss even more forcefull than the first one. Then the door swung open, forcing them to break the kiss. They turned their heads to the door, and standing there was... well, everyone really.

Sasori was even more embaressed than Deidara was. "Why now, you guys just had to come in here didn't you?" Sasori yelled at everyone for spoiling the moment. Deidara just stared at everyone, some holding balloons, one holding a cake saying 'Happy Birthday Dei.' They even signed their names. Then of course, Hidan had the bear. Deidara was touched, he never had a party because no one really cared for him. "Thanks for everything guys, we can have a party" Everyone cheered. "Only if you promise you get drunk as hell.... Hidan" Deidara added, glaring at Hidan. He just shrugged his shoulder. "I can not make a fuckin' promise like that, if I did, it would be one hell of a lie... Then again, it wouldn't matter" Hidan drank some beer, and handed them out to everyone as they walked in.

Sasori got up, and grabbed two beers from Hidan. He handed on to Deidara, then played some Linkin Park music, which is his favourite band. He sat next to Deidara in silence, and listened to the song that was on - Leave Out All The Rest. - He grew tired of the awkward silence. "Deidara..." Sasori whispered. "Yeah?" "Are you having fun?" Sasori asked. "Kinda.... Why?" Deidara asked. "No reason..." Sasori laid down on the bed they were sitting on. Deidara laid down next to him, but unlike Sasori, fell asleep. Sasori turned so he faced Deidara. "Damn, he lookes so hot when he's sleeping!" Sasori whispered while he stared at Deidara, hoping no one had heard him. Everyone turned their attention to him, and stared. Obvious they all had heard what he said. "If you want, we can all leave so you two can be alone" Konan said, Hidan smirked. Sasori nodded, then they all left the room, leaving Sasori and Deidara alone. Deidara woke up when he heard the door slam shut. "Everyone left?" Deidara asked. "Yeah..." Sasori replied with a smile on his face.

Deidara sat up only to be pushed back down by Sasori. He sat on Deidara's waist, and attacked his lips with his own. Hidan walked back in, and saw the two. He slammed the door behind him, scaring the other two. "Hidan! What are you doing here, I thought you all left!" Sasori yelled out in frustration. "We did, but I came back" Hidan said with a grin on his face. "So what were you two doing just now?" He asked with a smirk. "Go to hell" Deidara replied. "I find that rather impossible, by the way, everyone is hiding behind the door" He stated. He opened the door as fast as he can, making everyone fall. "See?" He grinned. "Hidan, what the hell was that for?" Kakuzu shouted. "... Got bored, they just do what we do, nothing new to me..." Hidan said, then walked out of the room. "Sorry, continue" Konan said as they all left the room, once again leaving Sasori, and Deidara alone.

They sat there in complete silence. 'God this silence is driving me crazy, and yet I don't know what to say!' Deidara thought as he got up, and sat in his chair, away from Sasori. "Dei... Are you ok?" Deidara glanced up at Sasori when he heard him say 'Dei.' "Did you just call me 'Dei'?" "... Yeah, why?" Deidara pondered that for a minute. "Because it sounds like a girls name!" Deidara shouted. Sasori kissed Deidara's cheek, making him blush. "Shut up, and use those lips for something else..." Sasori said, then kissed Deidara again, this time on the lips. "... Okay..." Deidara started. "...Only if you do me a favor" Deidara finished. "Shoot" Sasori said, leaning his back on the wall, then glanced at the alarm clock by the bedside. "Damn it! I have to go back to my dorm, we can't be out this late" Sasori paniced. He gave Deidara a quick kiss, then took off, and headed to his dormroom.

In the morning, Deidara was waken up by the annoying alarm clock he has. He took a quick shower, dried himself off, then put on a black netshirt and jeans. "Now why the hell did I set my alarm clock to wake me up on a Saturday?" Just then, Deidara sat on his bed, and thought about everything that happened the previous night. It seemed so unreal, well to him anyway. "I wonder what made Sasori panic, and run out like that" Deidara threw his head on his pillow. So many questions popped in his head. What was he gonna do? Deidara was startled when he heard a loud knock on his door. "Deidara... It's Sasori, I came by to say hi, and... Can I come in? Please?" Deidara did as Sasori asked. He opened the door, and Sasori stood there, he looked as if he had been beat up. "Sasori, what happened?" Deidara asked in a very worried tone. ".... It's a long story, and I do mean _**long**_ story" Sasori said with fear in his eyes, something Deidara has not seen. It started to worry him deeply. Sasori turned around, and walked away. "Wait, why did you come all the way here just to say hi?" Deidara asked, reaching out to grab Sasori's arm. "I wanted you to see me like this once.... because it will never happened again..." Sasori said, facing down with his back still facing Deidara. "But what this have to do with me?" Deidara asked. "I'll tell you later" Sasori mummbled then nugged Deidara's hand of his shoulder. He walked away in silence.

Deidara walked back into his room very frustrated. He sat on his bed, and wondered what Sasori ment. Deidara never was a bright one, but not even the smartest person in the world could possibly understand that. Deidara thought about the whole him, and Sasori thing very carefully. "Why am I the only one that doesn't understand any of this! It probably has something to do with last night..." Deidara said to himself. He tried to remember everything that happened during his birthday party, but nothing crossed his mind. "Damn it! Why can't I remember anything?!" He shouted. He couldn't remember a single thing. "This one reason why I **hate** birthdays" He mummbled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don't know if I should really finish this, but tell me what you think. Please review!


End file.
